Saturday Night
by Labschiz
Summary: Ever wonder why Yukito's always coming over to Touya's place to study? Ever wonder if what they were doing wasn't studying at all? Well, someone did and the truth is shocking. [shounen ai]


**A/N:** If any of the characters are OOC, I'm sorry—I haven't watched CCS for ages. Enjoy and review, please!

This fic is dedicated to RamsesChikakoTaiyou, who first gave me the idea for it.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and its characters are, and forever will be, the property of CLAMP. I don't own anything.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

Every Saturday night, Tsukishiro Yukito would come over to the Kinomoto residence. There he would meet with his best friend, Kinomoto Touya, and the two would escape to the latter's room to study. Most of the time Yukito would stay for dinner (and eat half their food supply in one sitting) and sometimes he would hang around the living room to speak with the rest of Touya's family, but no matter what Yukito would always spend the rest of the night studying in Touya's bedroom.

This nightly ritual was as natural as the changing seasons. Yukito's regular visits came to be expected by all members of the Kinomoto family, even during the summer when there was no studying to be done. Neither Touya's father nor his sister had ever questioned what went on in that room, yet they likewise had never seen the two studying on one of those nights.

With the door forever closed and the suspicious lack of textbooks going in our out of the room, one must wonder: were Touya and Yukito _really_ training academically in there? And if not, then what have they been doing?

It just so happened that I, the Fantastic Beast Kerberos, am naturally sharp. It was obvious that Yukito and Touya were not brushing up on their geometry, or even their history. In fact, I doubted they were even studying at all! I had taken it upon myself to find out exactly what is going on in there.

And I did find out on one of those infamous study nights.

"Onii-chan! Yukito-san is here!"

And so the game began.

Yukito followed Sakura into the sitting room, smiling as care-free as ever. I was cleverly hidden in Sakura's pocket (I had convinced her to wear baggy pants earlier with a promise to stop eating her chocolate presents from the Li brat) in order to stay completely out of sight as I kept an eye on those two. Speaking of which... _Where's that Touya?_

The other object of my observations seemed to notice this too. Looking around, he asked politely where his study buddy was. He was smiling so innocently. _Too_ innocently.

Sakura informed both of us (though she was only talking to Yukito) that her "onii-chan" was busy cleaning up his room and that he would be down soon. _Cleaning his room? A likely story! Knowing Touya he must be preparing for...whatever it is those two do in there._

Eventually, Touya came down and exchanged his usual greetings (saying hello to "Yuki", calling his sister a monster, etc.). I sat through their small talk patiently, all the while alert for any kind of discreet clues about the "activities" that would take place later on. Unfortunately, those two had cleverly kept their secret hidden from even my sharp ears. Soon, everyone proceeded into the dining room to eat the delicious-looking dinner Sakura cooked_—crab sticks, my favourite! I'll ask her to leave me some of those rare treats after I crack this case as a victory meal—_as I watched those two boys even closer.

They were cheerful. _Too_ cheerful. As the night dragged on I began to grow more and more suspicious of those two. I began to have ideas about what they really did in that room. What else could two teenage boys be doing together other than studying? Could they be doing something they shouldn't be doing? Why else would they keep it a secret? Were they embarrassed, or...was it something else?

Shame? Guilt?

I looked again at their seemingly innocent faces (well, Yukito's seemingly innocent face and Touya's scary-looking one) and finally saw the truth behind the masks.

Fear?

I barely covered up a gasp as realisation hit me like the proverbial ton of bricks. _I know what they've been doing all these nights! Just the thought of it makes me sick. I can't believe that it's been going on for so long right under my nose!_

Yukito laughed at something the other boy had said. The two would have seemed like a normal pair of friends to any outsider, but I knew the truth then. I glared at them through the tiny gap in Sakura's pocket. I knew then what had been going on in Touya's room every Saturday night.

They were committing illegal acts! Touya and Yuki were felons! Why else would they be so secretive about their weekly get-togethers? Exactly what crimes they had committed, I didn't yet know. My mind reeled with the possibilities.

_Were they counting their spoils from their latest bank robbing heist? Printing counterfeit bills? Packaging weapons to be shipped off to Yakuza-like clients? _

_Dumping a body?_

"OH GOD, THEY'RE MURDERERS!"

Before I could even realise what was happening, I experienced the incredibly unpleasant feeling of being squished under a giant hand. (Sadly, this seems to be a regular occurrence) My protests were muffled by the cloth of Sakura's pants and the pressure of her hand on my head.

"What the hell was that?"

"O-oh, that?" Sakura laughed nervously and pressed her hand harder over her pocket. _Auuugh__! The pain! _"That was...urm...my new watch! Yeah!"

"Your...watch?" Touya's voice was laced with obvious disbelief.

"U-um, yeah! It...it's an alarm! Ehehe...must have set it wrong..."

By then I had managed to wriggle my head free from her fingers and was gasping for precious oxygen. In my struggling I could hear Yukito's astonished reply.

"Wow! That really is an interesting alarm. I've never heard anything like it before!"

Sakura relaxed her hand a little_—I can breathe!—_and giggled nervously again. "Yeah, it's really unique... Hey, I'll go get the dessert!"

I felt her getting up and walking rather quickly to the kitchen counter. _Good thinking, Sakura! Distract them with food—it always works on the Yukito kid._

Dessert, which was a fruit-filled gelatin_—my _other_ favourite!—_went by without incident. With suspicion racking my superior brain, I decided to follow Touya and Yukito into the room and witness their dastardly deeds with my own two eyes. _I must know exactly what they're doing. They could have committed any number of hideous crimes and it will probably be dangerous for me—for all I know Yue could be helping them—but I must know the truth!_

The sound of chairs moving brought me out of my troubled thoughts. I peeked through Sakura's pocket, eyes blazing with newfound determination. Dinner was over. It was Study Time.

Being careful to stay out of sight, I flew out of the safety of Sakura's pocket and darted behind the first cover I could find: the banister on the stairs. Peeking around my new wooden hiding place, I caught the two criminals bidding Sakura good night at the top of the staircase. They were about to go into their room to do...whatever it is they do! I had to follow them in before they closed the door or it would be too late! (Unfortunately, I still haven't mastered the art of using doorknobs.)

I flew up the stairs as fast as I could and was barely able to squeeze through the door before it was closed shut.

_Click_.

Hiding at the top of Touya's small bookshelf, I suppressed an apprehensive shiver. The door was locked. There was no way out. There was a trophy blocking my view but I could hear their conversation clearly.

"Hey, Yuki, you think you can teach me that move you pulled last Saturday?"

Yukito laughed lightly. "Maybe, but only if you go easy on me tonight."

_Moves?__ Go easy? Are they training for some sort of assassination job? Oh god, they're professional killers!_

"What? But I thought you liked it when I was rough with you." It was Touya laughing this time.

"Actually, I like it better when you go slow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's easier for me to catch up."

Curiosity got the better of me and I chanced a peek over the trophy base. I could see Touya give Yuki one of his creepy smirks. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get started," replied Yukito energetically. With a silly grin wider than I had ever seen, the gray haired teen sat himself on the bed.

"Of course. But let me get the _stuff_ first." To my horror, Touya knelt down and pulled a cardboard box from under his desk. He reached into the box and pulled out-

_This is it!_

-two video game controllers.

"I'll beat you tonight like I beat you last week," said Touya as he switched on the television.

"You only beat me because you cheated, Touya." Yukito grabbed his controller as the racing game came up on the screen.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

In complete shock, I flew out from my bookshelf cover and glared wildly at the two surprised teens. "WHERE'S THE BODY?"

The boys looked up at me, startled. "It's you!" Touya sputtered after a pause. Yukito just stared at me with a mildly bewildered expression as if being glared at by a flying plush toy was an everyday occurrence.

I couldn't believe the sight before me. "You...you're just playing _video games_? Is _that_ it? But...I-I thought..." I hovered there for a whole minute, looking from Touya's scowling face to Yukito's blissfully oblivious expression and back again.

_I can't believe it..._

_All this time...video games!_

With a deflated sigh, I turned my back on them and headed for the door. "Oh, never mind." I barely took notice as Yukito opened it for me and politely ushered me out. Even as I heard the door click shut again and the resounding turn of the lock, I didn't look back. Trying to ignore the heavy feeling of disappointment, I flew back to Sakura's bedroom. I would later treat myself to a plateful of left-over crab cakes and several bowls of fruit-filled gelatin.

After all, I _had_ solved the mystery in the end.

* * *

"Is he gone?"

Yuki pressed his ear against the locked door. After a moment he nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Smirking, Touya shut off the television and grabbed his best friend by the wrist. "Finally!"

"Touya!" he laughed while letting himself be pulled down onto the bed. He let himself relax on the taller boy's chest, feeling quite comfortable as Touya wrapped his arms around him from behind. The two of them lay there like that for a moment before Yukito broke the silence.

"Which move did you want me to teach you?" At this Touya chuckled and spun Yuki around to face him.

Breaking apart from their kiss, Yukito glanced thoughtfully at the pile of dusty books on his friend's desk. "Do you think we should actually study this time?"

Touya grinned, "Maybe next week."

-

_End_


End file.
